Red Line of Fate
by honeybunnay
Summary: Gothma City is a foreign city to Kori Anders full of dull weather and cold people. She never thought that she would make any friends in this strange place nor find herself attracted to her playboy boss Richard Grayson.


**Chapter 1**

Tapping her foot impatiently on the floor Kori was trying rather futilely to calm her racing pulse. She felt uncomfortable as the buttons of the white collar work shirt was restricting her, she felt that as each minute passed by the tighter and tighter the buttons were getting cutting her breath off. Staring around the overly lit room she had never before felt more out of her element. All around her with people who were dressed prim and proper wearing the exact suit or skirt, the more she looked the more all of their faces and individual features moulded together.

"Miss Kori Anders?" at the sound of her name she immediately shot up forgetting the setting she was in, once realising she immediately felt her cheeks burning much to the amusement of those around her. Without embarrassing herself some more she quickly shuffled her way into the interview room. Once inside she quickly examined the room it was very spartan with only a desk and two chairs on either side.

"Miss Anders please take a seat," she quickly sat down with a straight back facing the interviewer a very primly dressed middle-aged man. She tried to hold her head high in an attempt to mask her unease.

The interviewer finally took his place opposite from her and began to introduce himself, "Miss Anders I am Alfred Pennyworth butler and trusted adviser of Mr Bruce Wayne of Wayne Enterprises." Kori nodded her head to show that she understand, but she felt her palms sweating as she realised just how imports Mr Pennyworth is. "It says here on your application that you have applied for the position of Mr Richard Grayson personal assistant, is that right?" Kori again nodded without a word and Mr Pennyworth quirked an eyebrow and wrote something down. Kori began to panic, she must have done something wrong.

By now Mr Pennyworth had gone through her less than impressive resume with no experience in the clerical field and not even the proper qualifications. Kori's face was now matching the same colour as her fiery red hair. "Miss Anders, from the looks of things you don't really have the right qualifications for this position," Kori wanted to bury herself in a hole, she knew that applying for this position was a long shot but to have it told to her face finally hit her, " so, why did you apply for such a job in a foreign city far from home?"

Kori finally succumbed telling Mr Pennyworth how she was desperate for a job. Never in a million years did she think that she would find herself in her current position attempting to find a decent paying office job in a city so far from home. She was in a position where she was desperate and this job was the only one that she could find as a fresh university graduate.

Alfred nodded his head contemplating what she just told him. Kori couldn't believe that she just blurted out such information to a stranger, she didn't realise that she needed to let off her frustration.

"Miss Andrews believe it or not but you are actually one of the more qualified applicants who i have interviewed today," at his words Kori shot up from her slouched position to stare at Mr Pennyworth astonished.

"You may be new to Gotham city, so you may not know that Mr Grayson has seemed to adopt some Mr Wayne's qualities," Mr Pennyworth frowned to himself, " as a result, some of the applicants I get are only interested in one thing, which is Mr Grayson's affection instead of maintaining the reputation of Wayne entreprises. As such I am the one who conducts these interviews instead of Mr Grayson."

Kori blurted, "Isn't capturing Mr Grayson's affection if not for a moment also in a way upholding company reputation?" She finally realised that she said something out of line and muttered a quick string of apologies.

"Do not worry Miss Anders you are forgiven and I see you are aware of Mr Grayson and Mr Wayne's unique characteristics despite not being native to Gotham City." Kori gave a small smile, and Mr Pennyworth continued, "Miss Anders you seem like someone who can do the job of being Mr Grayson's personal assistant without being 'distracted' per say, at least your intentions are not muddled."

Kori was shocked she couldn't believe what she was hearing, was Mr Pennyworth implying what she thinks he is implying? As if reading her mind or rather her shocked expression, "Yes Miss Anders if you have deduced already I am giving you the job."

Kori couldn't hide the excitement bubbling insider her and she jumped off of the chair embracing Mr Pennyworth into a tight embrace which felt foreign to the Wayne butler. Kori finally reading the situation quickly let go and apologised to Mr Pennyworth.

He simply replied with, "I'll see you on Monday Miss Anders" after which he quickly escorted her outside of the interview room.

* * *

Hello everybody, this is Honeybunnay. i hope you have taken interest in this story, also if you would like to see more I require at least three reviews.


End file.
